The Void
by ZioCrypt
Summary: A tale of when the war of the worlds started and the first frontier of battlers that were sent out to protect their home turf. A seasoned veteran is paired up with a hothead newcomer and they are sent out into the world in a action packed adventure that is sure to save their world.(Story about me and my friends playing around. Chars are gamers I got the okay from to list.)


The heavy fog layer that clung to the top of the massive lake was lifting slowly from the grasps of the creatures that swam in its depths, hidden only by the water's fragile surface. The glistening lake had a breath-taking view over a small section over the lands. From the high hills fortress adjacent of the lake, all the way to the Grassland Fortress (which spans from the water to parts of the grasslands). In between these two massive structures is a large body of water that holds an isle. From time to time, flashes of light can be seen coming from the isle. At times, foolish explorers would go out and try to claim the isle for glory of their home world, or more precisely, bragging rights to say they conquered this land single handed. They never were able to return to tell what was there, but a small few already knew. One explorer did not linger too long in the water or too close to shore. They would not go into the water alone, but that didn't mean much once you're on the fields, you couldn't go anywhere alone. It had become a game to some, but to others, it was a serious matter. Their world had been breached and intruded upon by members of another other world, different from their inhabitants, but not very different, from what has been observed, in fighting styles and concepts of survival. Somehow, the three worlds have become connected and with that, the fight to drive the intruders back and, to rise above to make sure that they never see what had begun. The worlds have been thrown into war. It had become more than a simple invasion, but has become a battle royal of the three worlds. Hundreds of the finest from each world had been brought to Lions Arch and the portals have been linked. All that was left to do was to win this cruel little game.

A lone warrior stood on the edge of the garrison overlooking the lake. His black armor was secured tightly in place and, his two handed great sword was strapped to his back. His helmet was on but, due to a charm that was placed on its back, he appeared to those around him helmet less. A young man, appearing to be barely out of his teens, watched the waters and the coasts for signs of another invasion from the out worlders. His fiery red hair blew softly as the wind passed over him for only a moment before settling down once again. With his helmet on an yet invisible his usual spikey flame red hair was laying down against his head as if straightened professionally. The pupils of his eyes were the same red as his hair and let off the same intensity as a roaring flame when his gaze is held. His light complexion caught the light at times and gave off a slight shine that brought attention to him when he was fighting along with the red flash and streak that is left behind when he is on the battlefield, either from his hair or the blood from his opponents as he cuts them down. Before he had joined this war of the worlds he had trained as a warrior to become a knight or castle guard; protecting the higher ups was what he thought would help keep order in check and keep the peace.

"Are you going to stand there all day? I know the water is pretty but, damn, stare at it any longer and I'll start thinking you'll jump. " A sigh left the warriors lips as he turned around slowly, knowing greatly that it was the last thing that he wanted to do.

The sight that was before him was another young man, seeming to be slightly younger but battle hardened, just as the warrior. The young man had blue hair and eyes that seemed to take on the colors of the sky and the sea all in one. His features were that of a man still maturing but his smile spoke of much mischief. His armor, instead of being the same dark abysmal black as the warriors, was a bright celestial white. His profession that he had taken up had been the one of the guardian which made them a good combination on the field of battle. One was the sword and the other was the shield, and even though they were not as well known as the commanders running around, he was sure that through hard work and many stacked upon victories that he would soon be looked upon for battle advice. But at the moment he was stuck here with an idiot of a guardian. A loud snapping sound brought him out of his own mind and looked at the man across from him, that same stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Thought I lost you there buddy. Wouldn't want that now, would we?" He began to laugh as he walked past the warrior, a shield strapped to one side of his hip and a mace on the other.

"What is it Codey, you better have a good reason to be here bothering me instead of checking the defenses of the walls and ordering those weapon upgrades." The warrior spoke to him as if a child that never really wanted to listen to the things that people wanted to tell it. So having the hard-headed guardian up here with him instead of doing a simple patrol watch did all but surprise him anymore.

"You worry too much Chase, we got this. Anyway, how's that water looking, buddy?" The simple question was followed by a laugh, as if it was the best joke in the world and, it just caused Chase to roll his eyes.

"It's looking like a good place to throw you, if you continue to bother me and put off your simple job. Seriously, what are you going to do when we lose the garrison, this is our own territory so the garrison is our right to have, not theirs." Even after going through this again the simple thing that he should have found out by now was that even though his partner was about as annoying as dehydrated Sylvari, he would be there when everything began to kick off.

"See," Codey turned around an pointed at Chase before beginning to take a easy stroll along the catwalk of the garrison, "Right there is what I'm talking about buddy, you are worrying about this but, HOW many times have we defended this place?" Codey posed the question even though he already knew the answer and through sheer annoyance and not wanting to feed into Codeys' stupidity he did not respond. Codey went on anyway. "Every time, and I remember its been quiet after that last great failure of theirs. Attacking two different sides and still getting beat back. Would have just been smarter to put everyone at once side and have half of them attack the gate and the other half defending them, that's what I would have done at least."

Even though he was right this still wasn't what he wanted to be hearing. What it was he wanted to hear was the simple answer to "Codey, nothing of what you just answered the question of WHY you are HERE instead of out THERE!" Chase made sure to put emphasis on the key words of his question. He was sure that he was going to get some stupid excuse or something of the matter when it came to Codey and taking orders.

"Well that one is very simple to answer. I wanted to be HERE instead of out THERE. It may just be the two of us in this guild for now. And you may have more experience here instead of me. But the grand scheme of things is. Besides us sitting here and protecting this place. Alone i might add. What is it that we are to be doing?" Codey took his mace from its holding place on his side and gave it a slight spin before putting it back into place. "You talk about how we should be reclaiming our world from the intruders but you are just sitting here babysitting a building when we should be out there fighting. Face it Chase, no point in a sword and shield if its just taken away from the front lines and stored away in a closet or put on a shelf to be admired. It looks really pretty and all but useless all the same." Codey looked at him with a knowing look and a raised eyebrow, waiting for his response.

He had to admit that some of the things that he was being told were indeed true. His right hand rose up and cupped his chin as his other came across his chest and took hold of his elbow. Chase milled the thought around in his head an began to pace slowly atop the catwalk and tried to compare the pros and cons and leaving his post. That thought caught him by surprise and his hands slowly lowered to his sides. Post? No one put me here, I am here of my own choice and I shall leave of my own choice as well. With that matter settled he turned around an faced Codey once again. The smile on the guardians face told him that he already knew what the warrior was thinking and was just waiting for his words.

"Road trip?" Were the only two words that came from the smiling guardians mouth.

Chase nodded in response and headed towards the exit that would lead him and Codey towards the lowlands. "Road trip."

"Okay than buddy, lead the way to the front lines!" Codey smiled wickedly as he was about to deactivate the charm on the back of his helmet to show it.

"Did I say we were heading for the front lines? I don't remember those words leaving my lips at any point in time." Seeing as his words brought a moment of hesitation to Codeys' mood brought one of his rare smiles to his lips, but only slightly before it was gone. "Where we are heading is something just as important for our victory and will surely get us thanked upon completion." He was being as vague as he possibly could to keep the rookie Codey guessing for as long as he deemed necessary.

Codey followed after him with a curiosity that could be seen from half a mile away. "You better not be lying to me Chase. I'm ready to go out an fight, don't make me leave you out here all alone."

"And the moment you do so I will begin to count until I hear word of your death. Then I, by customary of course not that I could care less if you died, will mourn your death for about thirty seconds then continue about my life." He walked down the steps to the inner courtyard of the garrison and stopped by the bank teller. He swiped his hand over the seal for the guild and opened up a draw tray. He looked at the things that he had stored in there and took out a ring that he was told would increase the strength of his blows and help the chance of stunning someone or something. Before leaving out he took out three hundred silver pieces and set them in a pouch strapped tightly to his side. "This should be enough for the travel expenses I believe." After getting his equipment together he lowered the tray and rubbed the charm on the back on his helmet, bringing it back into view. His helmet looked of that of a resident of the underworld, the slits where he could see through looked red to those that would look upon his face. Two horns branched out from the upper part of his helmet and curved forward like that of a bulls giving him the appearance of a demon soldier. "The supply point is right up the road from here. It can easily be seen from our safe haven atop the mountain if you care to take a look next time we travel back up. The supply point is letting loose two caravans. One to the garrison and one to the fortress on the waterside. We will be traveling with the latter until we reach the fortress then after that we will continue south to the next point. Simple enough yes?"

"Yeah, simple enough and down right boring. How come you have a warrior and a guardian, that is as nice as us, running grunt work." His tone was giving off waves of annoyance along with a hint of disdain for the simple work.

The warrior decided to ignore the ongoing ranting of his helpless friend and walked past workers carrying carts filled to the brim with stone. He took great care in watching them to make sure that that task at hand went as smoothly as he thought it could. He had not much money left after paying the group of workers to make sure that this place could withstand an assault, but not just a regular thrashing of the kind when a few other the enemy would be at the door, beating it as it it was a drum. He wanted it to last its own miniature war. The way things were progressing he was sure that he would soon have to leave the field of battle to return to his own world.

"If money continues to go so fast on these planes then I am sure that I will be going through multiple, multiple trips." He tightened his fist at his side as he remembered the odd jobs he had to do to get the money to get his armor, let alone his sword. And just when he thought that he had enough to help him turn a bit of things around in this world he ran low after his first purchase. "Who knew just putting up new walls would be so expensive. And I was thinking of bringing up the budget for weapons, and guards, and patrols." Chase closed his eyes as he heard the pouches of coins that he would soon be giving away and thought of one person that he knew would have that kind of money. "I would rather die than ask her for a loan. Not on my life." So lost in thought he didn't notice that he had already left the garrisons protective walls and was already halfway down the path towards the supply point. What was also important for him to have heard would have been the beasts that were rushing towards him in a pack of three.

"Whoa! Chase, dude, watch where you are going, seriously." Codey was rushing forward with his mace and shield drawn. Just as the first of the beasts pounced he stretched his aright arm forward, with the shields handle secured tightly in his grip, and rammed his weight forward. The blow knocked the tiger like creature to the ground, and before it could regain its balance, Codey swung down with his mace and brought it down upon the neck of the unsuspecting beast, ending its life with a sickening crack.

The vicious sounds of battle, happening no more than a foot away from him no less, snapped Chase out of his own personal thoughts of debt and made him stop in his tracks. As he looked around to see what was going on he stood there and watched as Codey was engaged in a small fight with the remaining two feline creatures. He looked down at the one that had its neck snapped an wondered what he had missed while he was daydreaming. He crouched down and looked at the thing that had tried to take his life and crossed his arms over his chest as he tried to place the named of the particular thing. He was sure that he had knew what it was and the name was on the tip of his tongue. "What is your name, I know you can't tell me, being dead and all, but give me a hint. Maybe it was a jaguar." As Chase knelt there and let his eyes wander across this corpse the sounds of snarling, crashing, and the grunts of Codey exerting himself made hi raise his head. By the time he did raise his head he saw that Codey was standing over two freshly made corpses of the still unidentified predator. He walked over to Codey and patted his hand on the shoulder of his panting friend. "You okay there?"

"Go to hell." Was the only response Codey could give before catching his breath and continuing along the path.


End file.
